Wojna Federacja-Klingońskie Imperium (2256-2257)
Wojna Federacja-Klingońskie Imperium [ang. Federation-Klingon War] :Ang. : ... empire has been in disarray for generations. But you are describing something out of the ordinary. Restraint in the face of conflict. When a civilization acts in opposition to its instincts, it may be under the influence of something, or someone, new. Great unifiers are few and far between, but they do come. Often, such leaders will need a profound cause for their followers to rally around. :Ang. : A war. :Pl. : ... imperium było w zamęcie przez generacje (pokolenia). Ale opisujesz coś niezwykłego. Powściągliwość w obliczu konfliktu. Kiedy cywilizacja działa w przeciwieństwie do jej instynktów, może być pod wpływem czegoś, albo kogoś, nowego. Wielcy unifikatorzy są nieliczni, ale nadchodzą. Często, tacy przywódcy będą potrzebować głęboką sprawę dla zgromadzenia ich zwolenników. :Pl. : Wojna. ::Sarek (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Preludium W pierwszej połowie 23 wieku Klingońskie Imperium było osłabione z powodu Klingońskich Wielkich Domów, które walczyły o władzę. To doprowadziło do braku jedności wśród Klingonów, co doprowadziło do zamętu w życiu Klingonów przez generacje. W tym okresie pojawił się młodym Klingonin o imieniu T'Kuvma, który odnalazł porzucony statek Sarkofag. Statek ten należał kiedyś do jego ojca. Do 2250-tych gromadził wokół siebie Klingonów z różnych domów i nie należących do żadnych domów, który byli gotowi podążać za nim i żyć zgodnie z starożytnymi naukami Kahlessa. Równocześnie naprawiał statek i przywracał go do dawnej świetności. T'Kuvma był przywódcą w którym według jego zwolenników odrodził się duch Khaless. Zgromadził zwolenników w celu zjednoczenia wszystkich Klingonów i domów pod jednym przywódcą. Żeby Klingońskie Imperium było ponownie silne i zjednoczone. Do zrealizowania tego opracował plan polegający na wywołaniu wojny z Zjednoczoną Federacją Plant, co zjednoczy wszystkie Domy i wszystkich Klingonów za jednym celem. Do tego użył Latarnię Khalessa, która została dostarczona do binarnego systemu UFC 012073. Lokalizacja ta była idealna ponieważ system znajdował się na krawędzi terytorium Federacji i przekaźnik komunikacyjny. Plan zakładał zwabienie floty Federacji i wezwanie przywódców Wielkich Domów pokazanie im, że Federacja stanowi zagrożenie dla tożsamości i kultury Klingońskiej. Po zakończeniu wszystkich przygotowań, Klingoni uszkodzili przekaźnik komunikacyjny, a statek Sarkofag aktywował maskowanie oczekując przybycia statku Starfleet. Po wykryciu awarii Starfleet wysłała statek, który miał określić przyczyny awarii i przeprowadzenia napraw. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 11 Maj, 2256 SD 1207.3. Zgodnie z założeniami T'Kuvma do systemu przybył statek Starfleet, U.S.S. Shenzhou, NCC-1227 dowodzony przez Kapitana Philippa Georgiou. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256 SD 1207.30-1207.38 (data szacunkowa). Rozpoczęli inspekcję uszkodzonego przekaźnika komunikacyjnego. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256 SD 1207.40-1207.44 (data szacunkowa). Następnie załoga statku Starfleet wykryła w systemie nieznany obiekt. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256 SD 1207.48-1207.54 (data szacunkowa). Na obiekt wysłali jednego z członków załogi. Na latarni znajdował się Nosiciel Pochodni, którego zadaniem była ochrona świętej latarni. Po przybyciu na nią oficera Starfleet, Rejac użył swojego miecz, żeby zabić wrogiego oficera. Jednak atak się nie powiódł, ponieważ został pchnięty na jego własny miecz. Po czym uderzyli oboje w element latarni, po czym dryfowali w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Śmierć tego wojownika z ręki oficera Starfleet, był jednym z elementów do rozpoczęcia wojny między Klingońskim Imperium i Federacją. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256 SD 1207.54-1207.95 (data szacunkowa). Ciało Rejac zostało odzyskane przez Klingonów, po czym T'Kuvma wybrał na jego następcę. Spośród załogi statku został wybrany Voq. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256 SD 1207.87-1207.89 (data szacunkowa). W celu wypłoszenia Klingonów. Dowódca statku Starfleet wycelował fazer działa w Latarnie. Wtedy T'Kuvma zdecydował się wyłączenie maskowania. Od statku Starfleet wyszła zakodowana wiadomość do terytorium Federacji. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256 SD 1207.95-1207.97 (data szacunkowa). Mimo prób kontaktu z strony statku Starfleet, nie odpowiadał. Kapitan USS Shenzhou, NCC-1227 skontaktowała się z Dowództwem Starfleet w celu przekazania oceny określonej sytuacji. Starfleet wysłała posiłki w postaci wszystkich statków znajdujących w zasięgu 2 godzin od ich współrzędnych. W międzyczasie USS Shenzhou miała pozostać i nie prowokować Klingonów. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256 SD 1207.97 (data szacunkowa). T'Kuvma aktywował Latarnię. Była to prośba o wsparcie ponieważ był to pierwszy kontakt od wielu lat między Klingonami i Federacją. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256 SD 1208.02 (data szacunkowa). Na jego wezwanie przybyło 24 statków przywódców Wielkich Domów do systemu UFC 021073. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Przekonał ich po przybyciu posiłków Starfleet, że nie przybyli to jak zawsze głosili, że "przybywają w pokoju". Zjednaczając pod jego przywództwem 24 Domy i zapoczątkował Wojnę Federacja-Klingońskie Imperium. Bitwa podwójnych gwiazd :Bitwa podwójnych gwiazd Konflikt Konsekwencje Kategoria:Konflikty zbrojne Kategoria:Klingońskie Imperium Kategoria:Zjednoczona Federacja Planet Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Międzygwiezdna